Hârnmaster Conversions
Hârnmaster is a classic Pen&Paper RPG set in a world known as Kethira that roughly resembles Earth in the Dark Ages, while the main setting is a large Island called "Hârn", vaguely corresponding to early medieval British Isles.The "Hârnworld" in many ways is close or heavily inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-Earth or Arda and within the Harnworld setting there are some allusions to Kethira being a world parralel or interlinked to Arda and Aman (possibly an intermediate stop on the Eldars travels to the blessed Lands). Like in the late Third and The fourth Age, there are Elves, Dwarves and Orcs in Kethira, but these are rare and possibly dying races.Instead Kethira is a world of competing mannish realms.There is no known equivalent to Hobbits. The Hârn Magic System is quite complex and covers Chants, Gesture, Music, Dance, Foci, Spellbinding, Memorization, Grimoires and powerful elemental magic, not all of which can be esily adapted to a Middle-Earth setting. Worlds *Blessed Realm - Aman *Kelestia - Arda *Lythia - Middle-Earth *Midgaad - Ambar *Venarive - Westlands Dwarves *Azadmere/Khuzdul/Khuzan - Dwarves of the Seven Tribes Elves *Aelder - Eldar *Aelrhin - Eldar *Evael - Falathrim, Nandor *Hwaetheryn - Lossidil; Avari *Naeri - Avari *Silfalai/Diramoa - Avari *Sindarin - Sindar, Noldor *Sinai - Sindar Men *Adaenum - Minhiriathrim *Alagon -Enedhwaith *Anoa - Mebden *Anzeloria- Far-Haradrim *Argola - Rhûn, Easterlings *Arlanto - Umbareans *Azeryan - Gondorians *Beshakan - Haradrim *Bujoc - Mebden *Byria - Daen, Wainriders *Chelemby - Dorwinrim; Lakemen *Chelni - Dunmen *Chomsun -Womaw, Aegaw *Chybisa - Rhudaurim, Cardolani *Chymak - Enedwaith, Rivermen *Dalkesh - Near-Haradrim *Diramoa - Wômawas Drûs; Ormal Kharg; Chyans *Emelrene - Eriadorians; Calenardhon; Gondorians *Equani - Angmarrim *Gazyda - Dunmen *Gothmir - Variags, Easterlings *Hamora -Jopi, Chyans *Harbaal - Rohirrim *Harnic - Eriadorians *Hepekeria - Haradrim; Umbareans *Hodiri - Dunmen, Vulseggi *Hurisia - Northmen; Easterlings; Lossoth *Hvisen - Estaravi *Ivinians - Northmen *Jankoria - Womaw, Aegaw *Jarin - Daen *Kabloqui - Beffraen *Kaldor - Rhudaurim *Kamaki - Breemen *Kamerand - Easternesse, New Lands *Kanday - Arthedain *Kaneum - Womaw, Lochaw *Kath - Daen *Karejia - Gondorians *Ketarh - Easterlings *Kuborn - Enedwaith *Lashoi - Womaw *Ledenheim - Dorwinion, Bardings *Mafan - Haradrim *Melderyn - Cardolani *Meluria - Jopi, Chyans *Merat - [[Southernesse; Old Ones *Molkura - Lochaw *Molnasya - Vulmaw *Orbaal - Rhudaurim, Enedwaith *Pagaelin - Angmarrim *Palithane - Cardolani; Gondorians *Pechosu - Wôlim; Lochaw *Quarphor -Northmen; Dorwinrim; Ninniden *Reksynn - Rhûn, Easterlings; Dorwinrim *Rethem - Angmarim *Salori - Druedain *Shorkyne - Cardolani, Northmen, Enedwaith *Shoju - Thuriac Codya *Taelda - Mebden *Thardic - Cardolani *Trierzon - Gondorians, Enedhwaith *Tulwyn - Dunmen *Urdu - Hillmen *Ymodi - Druedain Orcs *Araki - lesser Orcs *Black Orcs -Greater Orcs *Brown Orcs - lesser Orcs; Fighting Orcs *Gargun/Gargu - Orcs *Khanu - Greater Orcs *Red Orcs - lesser Orcs *Small Orcs - lesser Orcs *Streaked Orcs - lesser Orcs *White Orcs - Snow Orcs Other *Hru - Stone Giants *Ivashu - Giants, Maiar, Demons *Nolah - Trolls Gods *Agrik - Orome, Tulkas, Morgoth *Halea - Vana, Nessa *Ilvar - Orome *Larani - Elbereth *Morgath -Morgoth *Naveh -Mandos *Peani -Yavanna, Este *Sarajin - Tulkas, Eonwe *Save'knor - Lórien *Siem - Manwe Professions, Occupations & Lifepaths *Agitator - Spy *Alchemist - Alchemist *Animal Trainer - Beastmaster *Apothecary - Healer *Archer - Archer *Artist - Artist *Assassin - Slayer *Astrologer - Astrologer *Bailiff *Beggar - Rogue *Bounty Hunter *Brigand *Cartographer - Scholar, Explorer *Chandler - Craftsman *Charcoaler *Chieftain-Leader, Chief *Clothier - Craftsman *Con Artist-Rogue *Cook *Courtesan-Sweetsinger *Druid - Derudh, Magician, Priest, Conjurer *Enbalmer *Executioner *Farmer *Fence - Rogue, Thief *Fisherman-Mariner *Fyvria - Magician *Gaoler -Guard *Gladiator *Glassworker - Craftsman *Guard *Guardsman *Harper/Skald - Minstrel *Herald *Herdsman *Hideworker - Craftsman *Horsebow-Archer *Hunter *Infantry - Soldier *Innkeeper *Jester - Actor *Jeweller - Craftsman *Jmorvi - Magician *Knight Bachelor - knight *Labourer - Craftsman *Lady *Lexigrapher - Craftsman, Scholar *Litigant - Scholar *Locksmith - Craftsman *Longshoreman - Mariner *Lyahvi - Magician *Mason - Craftsman *Mercantyler- Trader *Mercenary - Soldier *Metalsmith - Craftsman, smith *Miller/Millwright *Militia - Soldier *Miner *Odivshe - Magician *Ostler *Peleahn - Magician *Perfumer - Craftsman *Physician-Healer *Pilot - Mariner *Pimp - Rogue *Potter - Craftsman *Priest *Prostitute-Sweetsinger *Rake - Rogue *Ranger *Ratter - Hunter *Sage *Salter- Craftsman *Savorya - Magician *Scavenger-Rogue *Scribe-Scholar *Seaman-Mariner *Serf *Servant *Shaman - Priest, Magician, Conjurer *Shipwright- Craftsman *Smuggler *Spy *Teamster - Captain *Tentmaker - Craftsman *Thatcher - Craftsman *Thespian - Actor *Thug-Rogue *Timberwright - Craftsman *Toymaker - Craftsman *Trapper *Tutor-Scholar *Weaponcrafter - Craftsman *Witch *Woodcrafter - Craftsman *Yeoman - Farmer Category:Games